Fossil Mania!
Story Jon, Maria and Kyle arrive in Ambrette Town. They head over to the Pokémon Center. Later on in the day, they are walking around Ambrette Town and see a building with a Pokémon fossil on top. Maria: What is that? Jon: It’s a Pokémon fossil restoration facility. Kyle: Like ancient Pokémon? Jon: Yeah. Maria: Do you think they’d allow us to have a look? Jon: Let’s find out. Jon, Maria and Kyle enter the fossil building and there are a few scientists working. One scientist, Phil, walks over to them. Phil: Can I help you? Maria: Can we see a fossil restoration? Please. Phil: We haven’t got any which are near restoration at the moment. Scientist: The Root Fossil is almost ready. Phil: Seems like we do have one. Jon: I’m Jon by the way. Maria: I’m Maria. Kyle: And I’m Kyle. Nice to meet you. Phil: I’m Phil, manager of this place. Come and see the fossil being revived. Phil leads Kyle, Jon and Maria to a room where a few fossil restoration capsules are. They walk up to the Root Fossil and it glows and disperses light revealing a Lileep. Maria: Who’s that? Jon: A Lileep. Kyle: Lileep? Kyle gets his Pokedex out and points it at Lileep. Kyle’s Pokedex: Lileep, the Sea Lilly Pokémon. Lileep became extinct approximately a hundred million years ago. This ancient Pokémon attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using its tentacles shaped like flower petals. Kyle puts his Pokedex away. Phil picks up Lileep and walks into another room which is huge. Jon, Maria and Kyle walk into the room. The room has a perfect habitat for all prehistoric Pokémon. Phil puts Lileep down and Lileep looks scared. Lileep: Leep. Jon: It’s okay Lileep, there’s some Cradily over there. Jon points to a bunch of Cradily and Lileep. There are also a few Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Tyrantrum and Armaldo there. Maria: Whoa, look at them all. Lileep moves over to the Cradily and Lileep who welcome the newly revived Lileep. Kyle: That’s great that Lileep got accepted so quickly. Phil: All revived fossil Pokémon are. This is the perfect habitat for them. Jon: I’ve never seen this many prehistoric Pokémon before. Suddenly, an Aerodactyl uses Steel Wing and breaks out of the building from the roof. Phil is able to press a button which closes the hole in the roof quickly. Phil: This is bad. Jon: We need to go. Everyone heads outside and sees Aerodactyl outside flying above Ambrette Town, scaring everyone. Maria: There it is! Officer Jenny walks up towards Phil, Jon, Maria and Kyle. Kyle: Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny: Is this your Aerodactyl? Phil: It’s one from the fossil lab yes. Aerodactyl sees Officer Jenny and fires a Hyper Beam at Jon, Officer Jenny, Kyle, Phil and Maria. Jon: Flamethrower go! Jon sends out Typhlosion and Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and stops Hyper Beam. Jon: Good work. Maria: Why is Aerodactyl now attacking? Phil: This is a strange world to Aerodactyl. Kyle: Aerodactyl is from the prehistoric times. This world has changed so much. Aerodactyl fires another Hyper Beam. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and cancels out Hyper Beam. Jon: Aerodactyl will keep on attacking. Officer Jenny: We need to move it out of the town. Jon: Right. Typhlosion. Typhlosion uses Aerial Ace to get Aerodactyl’s attention and then runs off towards Route 9. Jon, Maria, Phil, Kyle and Officer Jenny follow. When they get to Route 9, then see rugged terrain. Typhlosion crashes into the battlefield near Jon, then Typhlosion gets up. Jon: Ready to battle? Typhlosion: Phlo. Phil: I have the Poke Ball. Phil tries to return Aerodactyl but Aerodactyl flies out of the way. Kyle: It’s no use. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast but Aerodactyl dodges it and then heads towards Typhlosion using Take Down. Jon: It has the Rock Head ability. It won’t take recoil damage. Aerial Ace! Typhlosion counters with Aerial Ace and the two Pokémon collide in the air. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion lands on the ground and uses Flamethrower on Aerodactyl and the move hits. Phil: Good. Aerodactyl, please calm down. Aerodactyl launches Hyper Beam at Phil, knocking Phil back over towards the others. Kyle: Aerodactyl won’t listen to reason. Jon: Flare Blitz! Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz, causing a lot of damage to Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl then uses Wing Attack, hitting Typhlosion back towards the ground. Maria: We need to help. Officer Jenny: No. Aerodactyl is extremely powerful. Jon: Officer Jenny is right. I wish I had Vaporeon with me right now. Use Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move hits Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl lands on the ground weak from the battle. Kyle: Try again! Phil tries to return Aerodactyl and it works. Officer Jenny: That’s good. Typhlosion falls onto its hands and knees from exhaustion. Jon: You were amazing as always Typhlosion. Phil: Let’s get Aerodactyl back to the fossil lab. Soon, everyone is back in the fossil lab, except Officer Jenny. Typhlosion is also not there, having been returned to its Poke ball. Phil sends out Aerodactyl back into the lab. Aerodactyl: Aero? Aerodactyl looks around and sees its back in the fossil lab. Aerodactyl: Aerodactyl, Dactyl, Aero. Phil: What is wrong? Jon: Aerodactyl is a child. Kyle: What? Jon: Aerodactyl broke out trying to find its parents that lived long ago in the prehistoric age. Phil: We revived a child Aerodactyl? Maria: So, that’s what Aerodactyl was doing. Jon: Yeah. The other Aerodactyl fly over to the child Aerodactyl and agrees to look after the child Aerodactyl and then they all fly off towards the other end of the fossil lab room. Phil: Thanks for your help. Jon: No problem. Kyle: Well, it’s time to set off again. Maria: Cyllage City! Outside the Pokémon lab, Jon, Maria and Kyle are waving goodbye to Phil and then walks off towards Cyllage City. The Screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes have seen a fossil by revived back to life. When they saw the other fossil Pokémon, Aerodactyl broke out of the Pokémon fossil lab, making our heroes go after and fight Aerodactyl. Thanks to Jon and Typhlosion, Aerodactyl was returned to the fossil lab and our heroes continued their journey towards Cyllage City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Phil Officer Jenny Pokemon Jon *Typhlosion Phil *Lileep (Group) *Aerodactyl (Group) *Cradily (Group) *Armaldo (Group) *Tyrantrum (Group) Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Kalos Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes